Lunar Eclipses: Drabbletacular
by Jet Wolf
Summary: The gathering place for unrelated 100-word drabbles, from assorted prompts and topics, featuring any and all characters in Sailor Moon.
1. Do the Math

"What's the square root of 522,443?"

"2."

An explosion of air escaped, followed by a laugh. A guffaw. Ami guffawed. Was, in fact, still doing it.

Makoto leaned into her palm, watching with amusement.

"722.80." Ami jabbed Mako's shoulder too hard. "Rounded."

"Okay."

"Check! Who has a calculator?" she demanded of the bar.

"I trust you."

"I am in complete control of my mental faculties."

"Clearly."

"And not at all drunk."

"Of course not."

"Thus I should be allowed another."

"Nope."

Ami protested by doing more math at Mako. Mako regarded Ami with indulgent affection and waved off the bartender.


	2. New Year's Eve

The gigantic glittering ball descended, marking completion of one year and beginning of the next. Crystal Tokyo, seat of the world, adopted traditions from all cultures. Serenity loved American New Year. Hence the ball.

On stage, surrounded by pop culture icons, Serenity fought a losing battle to remember she was queen, not a giddy teenager.

The Senshi hovered. This was an exercise in stupidity. But what Serenity wanted, she tended to get.

The crowd screamed away each remaining second. Four pairs of eyes met. Small, grateful smiles were allowed.

Another year together. They too would celebrate. Later.

Now, they watched


	3. Stupid Idea

The waitress placed another drink before Rei. Minako's eyebrow twitched. Across the bar, a well-dressed man waved.

"So embarrassing," Minako said.

"Oh?" Rei rearranged her empty glasses into deliberate, easily-countable rows.

"Shameful."

"This was your idea!"

"A stupid idea. You're supposed to stop those, so your fault."

Recriminations filled Rei's lungs but Minako hauled her to the door. "Whatever, the karaoke bar across town is WAY better. Most applause wins!"

"THAT is a stupid idea."

"If it were stupid, you'd stop me. You're not stopping me so TOTALLY BRILLIANT," Minako concluded, throwing her arm around Rei and hailing a taxi.


	4. Protect Her

Mako was going to kill herself one day.

Not intentionally. Never intentionally. But she had to be EVERYWHERE, save EVERYONE. Last week she sliced her back taking a blow meant for Rei, and before that nearly broke her ankle saving Ami.

Usagi loved that about Mako, loved her selfless devotion.

Understood it, unerringly.

It terrified her.

She harboured a secret fear that every battle would be the last. Mako would do too much to protect her family, forgetting the most important person.

That couldn't be allowed to happen. So Usagi watched, ready at any moment to save Makoto from herself.


	5. Their Greatest Enemy

Minako peered at the closet contents. "In the name of style, I'll punish you!"

"Funny," said Mamoru. His expression did not say "funny".

Mako patted his shoulder. "It's for your own good."

"You'll be King someday," Ami reasoned. "You shouldn't dress like a thrift store discount rack."

Mamoru shot Ami a wounded look. She flushed. Did not, he noted, apologize.

Rei emerged with an armload of identical olive blazers. "Why the hell do you need twenty of these?"

"You don't even need ONE," sneered Minako.

"They were on sale."

The Senshi sighed. This would be their most difficult mission yet.


	6. Only When I Laugh

"I hate those girls."

"'Hate' seems an insufficient word."

"Y'know they called me old?"

"Oh but no."

"Should've killed them then."

"I went through a sewer once."

Esmeraude gasped.

Zoisite nodded solemnly. "Rats. Thousands."

"Damn them!"

"And their caped moron!"

Esmeraude eyed Zoisite incredulously. "You don't like?"

"Pompous thieving windbag."

"Is it the cape?"

"I like capes! I hate HIM."

"He grows up to be a dick. Fair enough."

"Death to the Sailor Team!" both cheered.

They simultaneously emitted a discordant and unsettling sound to any ears not their own. Zoisite and Esmeraude clinked glasses and laughed into the night.


	7. Doctor's Orders

Mercury wrapped the bandage around Jupiter's calf, trying to staunch the heavy bleeding. Her brow furrowed in equal parts concentration and aggravation.

"You should be more careful," she admonished.

"I know."

"I mean it."

Mercury stopped bandaging, pinned Jupiter with her eyes. Jupiter looked away first.

"I know."

"You probably need stitches; I'll take a closer look later."

"Okay."

"I'll get crutches. Stay off that at least a week."

Jupiter vehemently protested, but again relented under Mercury's unflinching gaze.

When Mercury was satisfied with her fieldwork she rose, helped Jupiter stand, and insisted on supporting her all the way home.


	8. Job Description

Nobody expected the demon to explode. Moon was running to him for a victory hug when Mars screamed a warning. Mamoru was fast, but not fast enough. His heart stopped in his chest as the world went white.

Next thing he saw was Venus, propelling them both backward and shielding his body with her own.

He was furious.

"How dare you?" he said later, in his too-calm way.

"You're welcome," Minako cheerfully replied.

"You're supposed to protect HER."

"Jupiter had her. Don't tell me my job." Minako rolled her eyes and walked away. "Besides, what makes you think I'm not?"


	9. Balanced Equation

She was elegance on the battlefield. Grace under fire. Where Ami was tentative and uncertain, Rei was power and confidence. The first time Ami saw Rei fight, she nearly cried.

Ami was convinced of their defeat. She would sacrifice everything to their mission, give all that she was, but knew it was insufficient. They would lose. Earth would fall.

Then they found Mars.

Ami was cool where Rei was hot. Rei felt things; Ami knew them. Perfect opposites. A balanced equation.

It was science. It was math.

Mars winked and leapt into battle, Mercury at her side.

It was victory.


	10. Last Round

The Senshi sat in their booth of their favourite pub, ignoring its lack of roof. Stars twinkled above, the first seen in days. UFOs no longer blanketed the sky. Crystal Tokyo held its breath.

"It'll happen soon," Mars stared into her brandy.

Mercury swirled her wine, nodded.

"It'll be different?" Venus didn't hide her disdain. "All of it?"

"Yes," Mars said.

"Theoretically," Mercury added.

Jupiter downed her sake, poured another. "Will it hurt?"

Nobody answered.

They felt it, gentle fingers in their brain. Massaging. Fixing.

Small Lady was coming home.

Four friends raised glasses as The Change came.

"To us."


	11. Maybe

_**Notes: **I'm messing up my beautifully perfect wordcount, but felt it best to address some of the (very lovely) comments I've gotten, since it's probably not exactly clear what it is I'm dong._

_Around Christmas I took drabble requests/prompts over on Tumblr. I got 20 of them written before having to call a halt or else be doing drabbles for the rest of forever. I was quite pleased with most of them, and decided to archive them here. So it's less that I'm quick and more that I've already written the darned things. As pointed out, there are 20 in all; once we hit number 20 it's back to real-time, so updates will slow to "as I do them" which comes with absolutely no timeline whatsoever._

_As for characters involved! I'm currently rewatching Sailor Moon for the first time in 15 years, so everything I write is confined to the episodes I've seen. As of this writing that takes me 5 episodes into S. Provided I do future drabbles - and it certainly seems likely as I enjoyed them quite a bit - then the characters I'll include will grow as I reacquaint myself with them. I wouldn't, for example, want to write anything with Hotaru right now since the last time I saw her was over a decade ago and I wouldn't want to play with a character I didn't know well. But as Haruka and Michiru are introducing themselves again, it likely won't be long before I feel confident in writing them again._

_The Inners are my girls though, so I'm pretty much always going to favour them above all others._

_And enough of that. Let the drabbles flow!_

...

* * *

The truth flooded her ancient soul. The inevitability of it. Didn't it seem obvious now?

Serenity and Endymion.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen.

Usagi and Mamoru.

Where could she fit? She didn't. She never did.

Her mother drew her last breath.

Her father turned and walked away.

And Usagi remembered.

She cursed herself, bitter tears stinging her eyes. She'd done it again. She swore she never would, but she had.

_Maybe?_

_No._

_Maybe._

**_NO._**

But she watched her Princess reborn, bathed in the light of pure love, and knew that while Usagi drew breath, her hope could never die.

Damn.


	12. Lunchtime

Neo-Queen Serenity ordered the kitchens cleared. Still she felt her Senshi hovering, more nervous about this than her last public address.

Really, what's the worst that could happen?

Okay she knew the worst that could happen, but that was 150 years ago AT LEAST.

Chibi-Usa sat in her highchair, gurgling as she watched with bright, curious eyes.

Serenity finished lunch with only three abortive attempts and moderate apron stains. She proudly served her daughter's very first peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Serenity savoured hers.

When Chibi-Usa giggled and merely slapped baby fists at her sandwich, Serenity savoured that one, too.


	13. Spoonful of Sugar

"Drink all of it."

"I DID drink all of it!"

"It's a clear glass, Minako."

"I drank MOST of it."

Rei crossed her arms.

Huffing like the martyr she was, Minako swallowed the noxious brew. "If you wanna kill me, I know a hundred more humane ways."

"If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't use them."

Minako pouted. "I'm sick, you should be nice to me."

"That remedy takes three hours of constant attention. I'm being plenty nice."

"Three hours, huh?"

"Just feel better." Rei closed the door as she left.

Minako smiled. "How about that, I already do."


	14. Girls' Night

Minako couldn't breathe. She tried to tell Mako. It came out as a series of wheezes. Mako released her deathgrip on Minako's neck after planting a very loud smacking kiss on top of the blonde head.

Mako, it turned out, was an affectionate drunk.

Minako tried to make mental note of this. She failed spectacularly.

"SHO," she slurred, throwing an arm around Mako's shoulders. Half her drink sloshed onto their shoes. Neither noticed. "Thish SENPAI a'yers..."

"Bastard!" Mako automatically exclaimed.

"TOTAL BASTARD," Minako readily agreed.

"Fuck'im!"

"Consider him fucked!"

And they ordered another round and never spoke of senpais again.


	15. Future Tense

Loneliness again pushed Chibi-Usa to Usagi's room. She was surprised to hear crying.

She opened her mouth to chastise, shame the older girl into silence. It felt wrong now. Instead she curled next to Usagi, her eyes asking the question.

It was several minutes before Usagi could speak. "I don't want to be Queen," she confessed, the words tearing from her throat. "I don't want to be Princess, most of the time." A sob wracked her body. "It's too much."

"I love you, Mama," was all Chibi-Usa could think to say. She held tight as Usagi cried herself to sleep.


	16. Take-Home

"What's this, fourth night?"

"Fifth."

Ami heard the disapproving noise and chuckled. Mako always took Mizuno-san's busy schedule personally.

"What's for dinner?"

"Sandwiches, probably."

Mako groaned. "Not again."

"It's fine."

"A giant brain like yours needs REAL food."

"I'll make something better tomorrow."

"No you won't. You'll study and forget to eat. Again."

Ami didn't have a response.

"I'm making you dinner."

A glance at the clock showed almost 9pm.

"It's too late…"

"You're right."

Mako burst in, cell phone under her chin, still-warm containers in her arms, and a smile lighting her face.

"Did somebody order dinner for two?"


	17. You Should Be Dancing

Rei tossed back the drink, slammed the empty glass. Usagi cheered too loudly, nose and cheeks flushed. Rei flexed her bicep like she'd wrestled Godzilla.

Usagi lunged and seized Rei's hands. "Dance with me." It stretched a dozen syllables. _Daaaaaaanncccccceeeeee._

"No. You're drunk. We'll look ridiculous," Rei meant to say. She actually said "Nnng."

Usagi released Rei's hands. They plummeted like stones since Rei forgot how bones worked.

"More drinkies!" Usagi commanded the air, trusting someone would obey. Someone did.

Soon after: "Dance!"

Rei refused, and yet was somehow dancing.

She was right. They looked ridiculous.

Funny how neither cared.


	18. Study Group

"Come on everyone, we need to study."

They groaned loudly, four voices rising in protest. Falling over themselves to find new ways to say no.

Ami kept her expression neutral-firm. Every objection twisted a knife in her gut but she gave no sign. She was an expert in this.

She wasn't funny or spontaneous. Didn't have the words, couldn't show her feelings. They didn't need her for parties or outings. She was rarely the center of anything, and certainly never intentionally. Studying was what Ami had. All Ami was.

Please.

Please everyone.

I don't know how else to love you.


	19. Number 1 Fan

No one was supposed to find the box. So Minako found it immediately.

Sailor V prints, international magazines, even anime cels were scattered like a crime scene when Rei entered. Embarrassment yielded to fury. How dare Minako dig through Rei's belongings?

Minako suggested Rei share more so digging was unnecessary.

Rei ordered Minako to leave and stormed out. Later, after chores, she returned to find the room clean and the box on her bed. Across the lid was scrawled:

_"To my #1 Fan._

_Love,_

_Your #1 Fan"_

Rei rehid the box. She took care not to smudge the still-wet ink.


	20. Bad Guess

"Usagi-chan?"

Silence.

"Usagi."

Silence.

"Usagi I actually did see you go in there."

"…oh."

Mako smiled. "We're sorry, okay? Come on out now."

"Never coming out."

"It was just mistake."

"Like I would ever draw… THAT."

In the living room, Minako was still howling with laughter. Mako talked louder to cover.

"We know. Just come out. There's ice cream?"

Usagi's voice was muffled but hopeful. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Mako turned and mouthed to Ami "GET ICE CREAM."

Ami ran out of the apartment as the bathroom door unlocked and slowly opened. Mako made a mental note to never suggest Pictionary again.


	21. Last Supper

"Please, ginzuishou."

Usagi closed her eyes. Prayed with her heart. Cried with her soul.

Her friends. Gone. It couldn't end this way. They were supposed to be forever.

Please.

Light, bright as promise, filled her being. Usagi commanded their return.

Return they did.

Grateful tears spilled down her cheeks. Rei. Ami. Mako. Minako. She'd watched them fall, one by one. Screamed their names until hoarse. They had died, as they always died, for her. Now, she had another chance.

"Everyone. Thank goodness. That was a bad appetizer, I know. Dinner will be much better," she said, serving with a smile.


	22. Unforgivable

"How COULD she?"

Makoto stood in her kitchen, quivering with rage. Her hands balled into fists at her sides.

Minako gently stroked Mako's back, soothing her. "I know."

"I'll never forgive her!"

"Yes, you will." The sympathy was abundant, but a bar of steel ran through it. "You will," Minako repeated.

Mako's eyes shimmered with tears of betrayal. "How can I?"

"She's our Princess."

No more was said. No more was necessary.

Choking back a sob, Mako buried her face in her hands. "But ketchup on steak!"

Minako merely nodded and lent her strength in these dark and troubling times.


	23. I Don't Play

"Left! GO LEFT!"

Left did not happen. Haruka groaned and buried her face in her hands.

Minako bounced in anticipation. "I'm gonna do it! I, Minako Aino, will be crowned Formula-1 champion of—"

Just before the digital car could cross the digital finish line, the screen flickered and died. Minako's anguished howls echoed through the arcade.

Michiru smoothly retracted her foot from the now disconnected plug and rose without a word. Minako pounded her head against the plastic steering wheel.

"You're embarrassing me!" Haruka hissed, following.

"Next time I say I don't want to play, perhaps you'll believe me."


	24. Something Old

Usagi adjusted her dress. "How do I look?"

"Does it matter?"

"Rei!"

"This is her sixth, Ami. How often can we get excited?"

Mako plonked on the couch in a sea of ruffles. "Four was my limit."

Usagi and Ami glared disapprovingly.

"I'm a romantic, but come on."

"I think it's lovely." Usagi's sniff was superior.

"You think the buffet is lovely."

Minako entered and gasped. "You guys all look so beautiful! Oh, I love weddings! Marriage not so much, but weddings!"

"How long before a seventh?" Rei whispered to Mako.

"Few months I hope. These dresses are killing me."


	25. Weird

Mako strained against Rei. "You better run, you little bastards!" she yelled after the boys.

"It doesn't matter."

"It DOES! You're not…" She picked the least offensive word. "WEIRD."

"They don't understand."

"A fist to the face explains A LOT."

Rei shook her head. "I'm used to it."

That only made Mako more upset. "How could anyone think those things about you?"

"That you don't know is all that matters."

Mako scooped Rei into a tight hug.

Rei endured for several seconds. "You can let go now."

"No."

"Really. Let go."

"You not liking hugs is weird though."

"Mako."

"Weirdo."


	26. Not Judging

"You came. I told you not to." Not judging. Fact.

Rei bristled anyway. "I should've let them kill you? Great plan."

Usagi laughed too loud. "Yeah, wasn't the best. But you said you wouldn't. Why did you?"

"Does it matter?" Rei's eyes darted away.

"It does to me."

Rei opened her mouth, closed it. Tried again. "I had to."

The hopeful expression crashed. Rei, staring at the ground, missed it. "Because I'm the Princess." Not judging. Fact.

Rei's tongue clicked, an angry sound. "Because you're Usagi."

She still couldn't look, but when the small hand squeezed hers, Rei squeezed back.


	27. My Treat

Usagi had broken Ami.

They'd been friends for two weeks, and Usagi had already broken her.

"I'm SO SORRY."

"It's okay," Ami said around gritted teeth. "I choose to eat it all." Her stomach tied itself into a new knot and she winced.

"It's supposed to be for four people! I never remember that!" Usagi wailed.

Ami knew better than to eat the whole thing. Her body didn't care about manners. But Usagi bought the sundae for her and smiled so brightly. This was Ami's happiest tummy-ache ever.

Manners be damned though, next time she'd just get a small cone.


	28. Insubordination

"I told you to stay back!" Venus heard the panic rising in her voice. Hated it. Couldn't stop it. It should be her. What was the point of being leader otherwise?

Jupiter tried to speak, but the words and blood bubbled out of her chest.

Venus snapped open her communicator. "Mercury! Get here! Now!" She ignored the flurry of responses and threw the useless thing aside.

"Hold on," Venus commanded. She squeezed Jupiter's hand. It already felt like ice. "So help me you are going to listen to one fucking order today, Mako-chan. Don't you die."

Jupiter closed her eyes.


	29. All This Time

"Forgive my intrusion."

"Don't be silly. If anyone should be here, it's you."

They were alone. None had seen her enter, none would see her leave. The visit would go unmarked, as it should.

Despite her bearing, her movements were uncertain. Any sudden gesture might shatter the fragility of this moment.

"Is she what you expected?"

"Oh yes. And so much more."

"Would you like to…?"

She stepped away. She would never dare.

Then her arms were full. She was lost.

"Hello," Pluto whispered to the newborn. She felt her first smile since the Kingdom fell. "Hello, my Small Lady."


	30. Donation

Haruka was pacing, which was never a good sign. Mamoru and Usagi watched over their teacups, eyes moving in unison. Michiru nibbled the edge of a biscuit.

"See, there's—" "It's a—" "We can't—" Haruka couldn't get more than two words out at a time.

Mamoru looked at Usagi. She shook her head. No idea.

"We need—"

"We want to have a baby," said Michiru.

Usagi gasped, delighted. Mamoru beamed.

Michiru arched an eyebrow at Mamoru. "With you."

Usagi stopped clapping. Mamoru looked horrified. Haruka buried her face in her hand.

"More tea?" Michiru asked, already pouring.


	31. A Stranger's Smile

She didn't want them to remember, she said. Still, Usagi couldn't keep away.

Rei was first. She said nothing when Usagi tripped on loose cobblestones, wasn't even angry. Dying had been less painful.

Minako smiled and Usagi's hopes soared, but it was a stranger's smile. There were no hugs, and Usagi again felt the cold.

Makoto was unrecognizable, all angry glares and unspoken warnings. Usagi didn't dare approach.

Ami was last but had been her first. Ami would see. She walked by without a glance.

If only she'd stopped, Usagi would ask if you could die from a broken heart.


	32. The Subject

It was a privilege, Rei felt, both to watch Michiru paint and be her subject.

Michiru had a tranquility about her when she painted. Rei, who could replicate that peace yet emerged from it empty-handed, found herself in awe.

Throughout, she had tried light conversation, politely returned, but soon dead. Regardless, the afternoon had been pleasant, and too soon the session was over.

"I thought we'd get to know each other better," Rei said, feeling the need to apologize.

Michiru turned the painting, and Rei gasped in wonder at the vision of herself that looked back.

Michiru smiled. "We did."


	33. Customs

"Can you say 'papa'? 'Paaapaaa'."

Haruka pulled a tiny sock over a tiny foot and tried convincing herself the happy burbles might, in some language somewhere, mean "papa".

"'Papa'," Haruka repeated.

"Mama!" Hotaru squealed.

"You're corrupting our child," Haruka said, slipping a t-shirt over Hotaru's head.

"'Tenoh #1'," Michiru read on the shirt. "I'm the bad influence?"

Haruka gently lifted Hotaru out of the crib. "I need all the advantage I can get."

"Mama!" Hotaru said again. Michiru plucked her from Haruka's arms without hesitation.

Haruka tried to frown, but could only smile more. "Maybe I need custom socks, too."


	34. More Than Anyone

"What do you think love is?" Naru repeated.

That's what Rei thought she said.

"Why?"

"There was someone." Naru fidgeted. "He wasn't a good person, but…"

"No, why me?"

"Oh! Usagi said nobody loved more than you."

Rei glowered. "Usagi says lots of stupid things."

Naru frowned at that, but Rei continued, "I wouldn't know anything about it."

"You've never loved someone?"

"Talk to Usagi," Rei insisted. "She's the expert. Don't let her tell you differently."

Naru bowed and left.

Her? Love more than anyone? Rei barely LIKED anyone.

Especially Usagi. Stupid Usagi.

What did Rei Hino know about love?


	35. One Punch

One punch.

Mercury helped her up, but Uranus had already run. Only pain lingered (her gut, her PRIDE) and those fucking words.

One punch.

It was weeks before Uranus stuck around long enough.

"I owe you one punch."

Uranus laughed. "You can try."

Jupiter did. Her first swings missed. Uranus was toying with her.

Big mistake.

Jupiter's right fist sank into Uranus's stomach, the left smashed her jaw.

Uranus landed in a heap. Jupiter offered her hand. When Uranus smacked it aside, Jupiter walked away.

"It took you two," Uranus yelled, taunting.

Jupiter didn't look back. "I owed you interest."


	36. Ashes

"Venus, don't!"

She didn't stop. Wouldn't, Mars knew. Never.

"Venus!"

The enemy had won.

"MINAKO!"

Nothing. No sign of her friend. Her bright, infuriating, wonderful friend.

Only hate. Only death.

Only for Usagi, inches away. Defenseless.

If Venus had wanted Rei dead, Rei would've yielded. A life for a life. Maybe the others could've brought Minako back.

But it was Usagi Venus would kill. The enemy knew them too well.

That Minako would've wanted this made it harder.

Mars screamed as flames burst from her, caressed Venus, engulfed her. Kept screaming, long after Minako was gone and only ashes remained.


	37. Priorities

Pre-med was more taxing than Ami ever imagined, and she could imagine quite a lot. She needed every second to stay comfortably ahead. She hated refusing, but knew Rei would understand.

"Reservations are for 7:30. Don't be late."

Wait, Rei wasn't understanding.

"It's the first Saturday of the month. That's our time. Be there."

But there'd probably be a test next week. Oh god, what if there was a test next week?

Ami had to stick to her priorities.

By 7:30 she was in her favourite dress, laughing at Rei's latest ridiculous story.

This was their time. Studying could wait.


	38. The Fame Game

Usagi flinched from Minako's high-pitched squeal, which was somehow the shrillest in the sea of high-pitched squealing.

"DID YOU SEE HIM?"

"I saw a dot," Usagi said after Minako stopped shaking her.

Minako sighed. "Cutest dot EVER."

"Celebrity chasing isn't what I imagined."

"Sometimes if you get there early enough you can SMELL them."

Usagi did not find this satisfying. "Don't you talk? Get to know them?"

Minako patted her naïve friend's shoulder. "They're CELEBRITIES, Usagi-chan."

"So?"

"How would we get close enough?"

Usagi and Minako gasped simultaneously.

"Disguise pen!"

It would be a whole new world of celebrity chasing.


	39. Banter 101

Jupiter's legs wouldn't work. The thing hit hard, no doubt.

Another blow was coming.

This was gonna HURT.

"Hey! Big ugly rock guy!" The monster was pelted by an ice ball. "Over here!"

Jupiter tried to protest, urge Mercury to run. The best she could manage was a strangled moan.

It swung a boulder-sized fist.

Mercury wasn't there.

An ice slick formed underfoot. It gave an inhuman bellow and toppled, landing on a field of icy stalagmites and smashing into inert chunks.

"Amazing," croaked Jupiter.

"You're a good teacher."

"'Hey big ugly rock guy'?"

"Minako is less good," Mercury admitted.


	40. Analyze This

"I hate literary analysis! This is such stupid subject!" Too late, Ami clapped a hand over her mouth.

Artemis stood in the doorway, jaw gaping.

"You can't tell anyone," Ami begged.

"It's okay! They'll be comforted that you struggle sometimes too."

Ami's hands were shaking. "I need them to know they can come to me!"

Artemis smiled gently. "Ami, everybody will—"

"Did you know a new study has shown tuna is lethal to cats?"

"What? No it's not."

"Who do you think Minako will believe?"

Artemis glared. "You wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I?"

And neither spoke of that day ever again.


	41. Sacred Duty

"Where is she?"

Squinting in the sunlight, Ami glanced up at Rei. It was gorgeous out, and she thought reading in the park would be relaxing. It had been, until recently.

"Where's who?"

"Who else?!"

Fair point.

"I believe Usagi is visiting relatives out of town for the weekend."

Rei snapped curses and stomped away. Minutes later, Usagi crawled out from under Ami's bench.

"Whew! Now I'll duck her for a few days and when Monday rolls around, she'll have forgotten the whooole thing."

Ami sighed. "I can't help but feel this isn't in the spirit of being your guardian."


	42. When I Grow Up

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Ami was asked that question so often. She'd tried several answers: Author. Wife. Dancer.

None made her mother happy. Ami could practically hear the response. "Intelligence" and "potential" were used a lot.

She kept trying. Teacher. Swimmer. Policewoman.

They, too, were incorrect. There was nothing Ami wanted more than the right answer.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Close to my mother," was what she wanted to say.

What she said was: "A doctor."

Finally she had approval, and knew that would have to be enough.


	43. Lessons

"I got you this. As a thank-you."

Makoto shot Mamoru a stern (but delighted) look and opened the box. She revealed an apron in shades of pink, frilly enough to be pretty without being impractical.

"Like it?"

"I love it! Actually, I got you something, too."

Mamoru blinked in surprise at the identical box. Inside was an offensively bright lime green apron embroidered with "EARTH".

"I stitched that myself."

"Really, I wouldn't have guessed," Mamoru said in a flat tone, but couldn't help smiling.

In unison, they donned the aprons.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Welcome to Kino Cooking 101."


	44. In Case of Emergency

The banging on Rei's door was insistent.

Incessant.

OBNOXIOUS.

"Somebody better be dying," Rei snapped as she flung her door open.

"I'M DYING!" wailed Minako.

"What—"

"DYING!" Minako thrust out a finger.

"I don't see anything."

"Splinter! Bannister! DYING!"

"You came all the way here for a splinter."

"Where else was I supposed to go?!"

"Anywhere?" Rei said, inspecting the 'wound'.

"You're magic! Do magic! Fix it!"

"Technically we're ALL magic."

"I'm getting infected and DYING and you use logic at me! Just fix—"

"Done."

"Oh. Yay then! Thanks!"

Minako skipped away. Rei sighed and closed her door.


	45. Unexpected

"Rei. It's so nice to see you. Come in."

The visit was spontaneous yet Michiru wasn't surprised. Of course she wasn't.

Rei didn't move, and was frustrated by her indecision. She was here, but didn't mean to be. She needed something, but didn't know what. She wanted to talk, but didn't know how. And now she was looking like an idiot.

She shouldn't have come. She should leave before making it worse. Why was Michiru's arm around her shoulders?

Michiru smiled that smile. Only this time, perhaps for the first time, Rei understood it.

"Sit. I'll get us some tea."


	46. Fitting Room

Haruka hated shopping. She never disagreed with Michiru more than over time spent shopping. Michiru said 45 minutes. Haruka knew for a fact it was three days.

Haruka cultivated a look and took pride in her appearance, but knew what she liked. One glance and she had a new wardrobe. Fifteen minutes, tops. Now here, Day Three, Michiru was still browsing. She felt everything, held it up, sometimes, god forbid, TRIED IT ON.

Like now. Haruka sighed.

"What do you think?"

Her breath caught. Everything was silk and flowing and… "Beautiful."

Had it only been five minutes? Haruka loved shopping.


	47. Fate Worse Than Death

"Cursed?"

Minako looked pitiful. "So horrible! Only you can help, Ami-chan!"

"That's Rei's territory…"

"She sent me here."

Ami shot THAT look. Minako beamed.

"What exactly is this curse?"

An opening! Minako told of nighttime abductions, a witch's coven, tremendous bravery. Also a handsome knight she'd saved. Not in the story initially, but Minako felt inspired.

"And THAT'S why I need the answers on tomorrow's test!"

A minute later, Minako emerged empty-handed. Her friends waited in the hallway.

"Told you that wouldn't work," said Makoto.

"Guess we'll have to study after all," Usagi sighed.

Minako wailed, "I really AM cursed!"


	48. Sendai Hill

She hadn't been here since before the world froze.

Usagi (no, Serenity, now) wanted to rebuild. Rei wasn't sure how she felt about that. Part of her wanted her home back desperately. Another part – angry, she noted — said they'd long abandoned the past.

Mako would point out that Rei was here, wasn't she? Rei hated it when Mako noticed that stuff.

She no longer recognized it. This place where she'd lived. This place where they'd died. It was a crystal hill in a crystal city, and as far as Rei was concerned, that's now all it would ever be.


	49. Main Course

"Why do I always date assholes?" Mako let her head tip over the back of the couch. Her dress was bunching, would probably wrinkle. She couldn't care.

"You left before the appetizer," Rei comforted. "It's not officially a date until the main course."

Mako's response was to fling her hands up.

"Screw him. We'll show them how dinner is done."

Mako didn't lift her head. "Yeah?"

"You didn't eat, you must be hungry. C'mon. I'll even let you pay," said Rei, helping Mako stand.

"How is this NOT dating an asshole?" Mako wondered aloud, and was still laughing by dessert.


	50. Secret Recipe

There wasn't anything in the world like cooking. The smells, the flavours, the process. Uniting separate components into a new and beautiful whole. So much of Makoto was destruction, but here, she created.

She loved her family beyond expression but learned too young the importance of trying. It was a recipe she could never master. Her ingredients were tender words and enveloping hugs and crackling lightning.

Alone these weren't enough, but through cooking she came close.

Usagi chewed and said that eating Mako's food was like being hugged from the inside.

Mako smiled, and made everyone take a second helping.


	51. Like No One's Watching

It was crazy how badly Mako wanted to go dancing. She'd dropped hints. ANVILS. No invitations.

Usagi was puzzled. "Everyone should want to take you."

Minako encouraged boldness. "Grab someone cute and YOU ask THEM!"

Rei, pragmatic as always: "Just go. Who needs a date?"

Ami simply said, "Will you go dancing with me?"

Now here they were and Mako worried. Would Ami have fun? How embarrassed would she be? Super embarrassed, absolutely.

"Shall we?" Ami asked.

"But I … We, uh … This was stupid."

Ami grabbed her hand. "Mako-chan, shut up and dance."

Mako shut up, and danced.


	52. The Great Escape

"Pssst!"

Mako nearly yelped when she saw Minako peeking over the windowsill. Panicked, she eyed her oblivious teacher.

"What are you doing?" Mako hissed.

"Busting you out! School after school, what crap is that? I cannot stand by while a friend suffers so!"

"Please, just go away!"

"Never! I, Minako Aino, will—"

"Be joining Ms. Kino," the teacher said, looming over them.

Fifteen minutes later, after screaming and crying, Minako and her ignored worksheet were next to Mako.

"Don't worry," she whispered. "Totally according to plan. Now it's an inside job!"

Mako sighed and prepared herself for tomorrow's detention.


	53. Waiting for You

Quality auntie time was required, and Mako stole Chibi-Usa from Serenity at the first possible opportunity with no intention of returning her one second before bedtime.

She lay on her back in the sunshine, baby curled on her chest. There, in a quiet voice, Makoto spoke the vows she'd been writing for a thousand years. They were gentle things, filled with hope. They were devoted things, filled with promise. It was all Makoto had to give, and she gave it freely.

She placed a gentle kiss on the baby's head. Listening to Mako's heart, Chibi-Usa gurgled and drifted to sleep.


	54. Mako Hug Day

"Sorry I'm la—"

Usagi tackling Mako cut the apology short. She began to reciprocate, then Ami was there too.

"What" was all Mako got out before Minako's side hug-attack, followed by Rei's arms slipping around to hug from behind.

"It's Mako Hug Day." Usagi's voice was muffled, but firm.

"It was unanimous," added Ami.

Mako tried to glance over her shoulder. "Unanimous, huh?"

She felt Rei's embrace tighten. "Shut up."

"On Mako Hug Day," Minako explained, "everyone has to hug Mako-chan. It's the law."

Makoto accepted her fate. She was a law-abiding soldier of love and justice, after all.


	55. Midnight Launch

Minako awoke with her head pounding. Where was she? Images appeared: flashing lights, neon, endless crowds … Elvis?

Oh. Right. Vegas. Minako's debut launch party.

She bolted upright at the groan. Rei, unconscious in a chair. Even now, Minako absorbed every detail.

Rei had a wedding ring.

Everything rushed back. Drinks were free and plentiful. Then the usual, trying to out-dare the other.

_I dare you to get married! _

_I dare you back!_

But they hadn't found anyone?

Minako glanced at her identical ring.

As she woke Rei, Minako wondered if "free publicity" would bring some comfort.

It did not.


	56. Hello, Goodbye

The door closed softy and Hotaru leaned her forehead against it. Another potential date, ruined before it had even begun. She'd been planning all week, had bought a new dress and everything. She really liked this girl, too! She was pretty, and funny, and also had an inhuman fondness for lamps.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and violently shook it off. When she whirled on her father, her eyes were already swimming with tears. "Haruka-papa!" she accused. "You always do this!"

Haruka took an involuntary step back. Her expression was contrite, but genuinely confused. "I only said 'hi'!"


	57. Extinction

"Which dinosaur would I be?" Mako repeated to Usagi's enthusiastic nod. "Brontosaurus. Big, gentle, and nobody fucks with it."

"Pterodactyl," said Rei. "Flying above all the other, lesser dinosaurs."

Ami considered carefully. "Troodon." She flushed. "It's believed to be the most intelligent."

"Velociraptor!" cried Minako without hesitation. She offered no reasons.

"What about you, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi grinned triumphantly. "I'm Tyrannosaurus Rex so I'm the queen of all of you!"

"Queen of a big stupid dinosaur brain and tiny useless dinosaur arms," Rei scoffed.

The pterodactyl was felled by a leaping, screeching T-Rex. Soon it was dinosaur battle royale.

None survived.


	58. Front Row

Everything led to this moment. Minako closed her eyes, drank it in. The cool lights that would soon burn white hot. The rustle of the curtain circling the stage, HER stage. The vibration of the deep bass leading into her breakthrough single. The swelling roar of 30,000+ fans screaming her name.

It wrapped around her, steadied her pounding heart. This wasn't the life she was born to, it was the one she had chosen. Eyes opened and immediately met the four reasons it was possible.

Minako sang for her fans, but with all her heart, she sang to her friends.


	59. The Best Revenge

Eudial carefully adjusted the window sign. "Buy Two, Get One Free!" It would be a good sale; Portlanders loved cupcakes.

Her bakery was a year old and already a success. Eudial couldn't bake, but she could manage, and knew a delicious dessert when she tasted it. Under her leadership, Sweet Buster would likely make profit as early as next year.

When no one was watching, Eudial stole a cupcake. No manic bosses, no Sailor Senshi, yummy things on demand, and control over hiring and firing of annoying blonde subordinates? Eudial took a bite and sighed contentedly. This was the life.

* * *

_Eudial lives on in my world. Because EUDIAL._


	60. The Messenger

_Look again!_

But Rei had looked four times. That was fruitless. Worse, it sapped what little strength remained. She shivered. The Sacred Fire could no longer ward off the chill. There was no more time.

Despite herself she gazed in the fire again. It had offered her solace since childhood, but she was no longer a child. Its truth would not change to please her.

Should she leave a note? No. She knew them too well; words couldn't replace her. Rei hoped they knew her enough to not need them.

As Mars ran to battle, only the fire said goodbye.


	61. Vintage

Michiru watched Makoto fidget. Unused to the clothes, perhaps, or unused to the company.

She handed Mako a delicate glass. "This won't disappoint."

Mako swirled the contents and sniffed. As she sipped her eyes widened. "Holy shit!" slipped out. She flushed a deeper red than the wine.

"Good, isn't it?" Michiru agreed.

Mako nodded, untrusting her treacherous mouth.

"Two bottles," Michiru directed the attendant. To Mako: "One each."

"I can't! The price—"

"—is worth the delicious meal you'll make to accompany such exquisite wine."

Michiru took Mako's arm and laughed lightly at the crooked smile received in return.


	62. Empty Spaces

Mamoru set down the last box, surprised by how few there were. Usagi spent her life accumulating things, with stories to match. To bring so few into his – their – apartment was unexpected.

When asked, Usagi stared at her shoes. "I didn't want to take up all your space."

"My space means nothing if you aren't in it," he told her gently. "There's plenty of room for everything important to you."

"Really?"

"Do you think you can fill another few boxes?"

"Pretty sure!" Usagi cried, launching herself into his arms.

Mamoru kissed the top of her head and smiled. "Welcome home."


	63. A Bad Idea

"Minako, what's—"

"Don't ask! Run!"

Mako was about ask again anyway when Minako, without slowing for a second, grabbed her arm and kept going. Mako stayed on her feet, barely, and was soon keeping Minako's breakneck pace.

"What are we running from?!"

"REI!"

Mako dug deep for more speed. "Oh god, what did you do?"

"It doesn't matter now!"

"If she turns into Mars, she'll—"

A flash of red caught Mako's eye. The shock nearly caused her to stop fleeing for her life.

"You stole her henshin wand?!"

"Well do YOU want to burn? RUN FASTER, YOU FOOL."


	64. The Water's Fine

"Minako-chan, time's up!" Ami's face flushed, but Minako was too busy splashing to care.

Usagi stared openly. "Why did you dare her to skinny dip?"

"I didn't think she would!" Mako said, flinching away from the scene.

Rei's expression was scathing. "How could you NOT?"

"Come on in, guys!" Minako beckoned.

The girls shared a look.

"Fuck it." Mako kicked off her shoes and dove in.

"I am NOT sharing a pool with—" Rei's words became a shriek as Usagi's tackle hurled them both into the water.

With a resigned sigh, Ami covered her eyes and jumped after them.


	65. Beached

Michiru adjusted her sunglasses and watched as Hotaru dumped another bucket of sand on Haruka's legs. The sun was delicious and warm. Michiru allowed her eyes to close.

The chink of melting ice caught her attention. Setsuna had two glasses: one tea, one water. When it was warm like this, Michiru only wanted water.

"I didn't know you were back," Michiru said, taking her drink gratefully.

Setsuna moved Haruka's bag out of the next chair and settled in. "I am."

Concise as always. Michiru smiled. "I'm glad."

"As am I."

They sat in comfortable silence, as Hotaru continued burying Haruka.


	66. Revolutions

Their time together, it seemed, consisted only of simple words.

The first time they met, there was no end to her grief.

"Today," she had said. Saturn nodded gravely and did what she must.

The second time they met, there was no end to her fear.

"Never," she had said. Saturn knew her lie, and smiled.

The third time they met, there was no end to her joy.

"Hello," she had said. Saturn giggled and squeezed her nose.

The last time they met, there was finally an end.

"Goodbye," she had said. Saturn kissed her forehead, and raised her glaive.


	67. Last Life

_We're not going to make it._

Minako had analyzed all possibilities. None ended in victory.

She said nothing. Their final thoughts shouldn't be failure. She noted one less set of footfalls; Ami was gone. She heard Mako's scream of rage and didn't stop. She saw Rei fall under a whirl of claws and looked away. She saw Usagi …

Usagi.

Minako begged for speed as her vision dimmed. The final seconds were crushing her. If only she could reach it, maybe she could save everyone, maybe—

GAME OVER

Controllers bounced on the ground. "Another game, guys?" Minako asked, pushing start.


End file.
